robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Extreme Warriors: Season 1
Extreme Warriors Videos Ever since cdmnumber1fan closed his account, I want to know if anybody was able to salvage any of his videos or has any Extreme Warriors videos of their own? I still have the House Robot Rebellion Final and the Tag Team fight with Tricerabot, Rosie the Riveter, Tut Tut and Drillzilla. I'll upload them later. Thanks. - Headbanger14 You might be able to find them if you look on the chinese youtube, sometimes videos and even channels will still remain up there. I could try looking around for you, oh and are you the Hard Core Kid? Just wondering. --MRmehman (talk) 13:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am. Thanks. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 14:58, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I found some RWEW videos on the chinese youtube. PanzerMK4 vs Tricerabot3.0 http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTM5Mjc5MzAw.html, Rosie vs Pussycat http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTMxNjA4NjI0.html, and PanzerMK2 vs Revolutionist http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTE2OTc4MDU2.html.--BattlePark (talk) 20:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :BattlePark, what about the tapes you have? I don't know if this is much incentive to you, but if you could get the tapes to Toast or I, I'd be willing to make you an arena offer for contributions to the wiki. Matt Talk to me 21:21, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Might as well upload them to Youtube and replace the videos I mirrored from es. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 23:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I've posted the first round matches of the Civil War episode on Youtube. The quality isn't great but its on there. Here's my channel http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLR5JylDHBSWnjfx0_3VsTg?feature= --BattlePark (talk) 17:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Excellent. I've already seen all the Season 1 episodes because I watched them before they got taken down, but I would love to watch Season 2 some day. Christophee (talk) 18:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Well you might be OK on that regard, my provider approached me (as opposed to the other way around) yesterday, telling me that working on Extreme Warriors will be one of the first things he does once his semester ends this week. As I've said, he doesn't have every episode, but he has a good amount (including the most important one, Annihilator 2) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Fantastic BattlePark. When Toast has got the episodes from his contact, would you mind filling in the gaps, preferably by digitalising the footage from your tapes? I'll leave it to you and Toast to sort out the details. If you can complete our collection of Robot Wars tapes in decent quality you can have access to the arena. Matt Talk to me 20:52, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Great to see those battles again. I look forward to any more that you may be able to get up. CrashBash (talk) 21:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) If you do plan to upload the battles I can't, BattlePark, is there any chance you could upload them to the TNNRobotWarsUS account? If you choose to keep them on your channel, fair enough, but for the sakes of organisation, they could do to all be on the same account. I'll give you the login details to the account, if you're willing. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:01, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :A note on this, at present you have only uploaded battles at a time, it would be much preferable to have whole episodes for quotes etc. As well, tapes you have then recorded on the TV are a real eyesore to watch. Much preferable would be going to somewhere like Kodak (or perhaps do it yourself) and getting the footage onto a computer. To clarify, if you can meet both of the above conditions for all of the episodes Toast is missing, you may have access to the arena. Matt Talk to me 06:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::By the way, I won't actually know which episodes I am missing until I receive the tapes, or at least when my provider starts recording them, whith the exclusions of Heats A-D in Season 2. I'm not so sure a digital format should be required for arena access, he's doing us enough of a favour by uploading the battles in any form, though it is obviously better. But I'm not the bureaucrat, so it's not up to me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:16, May 2, 2013 (UTC) According to the 'Discussion' section on his YouTube channel, BattlePark has to delete his videos due to copyright. I have a horrible suspicion that this is going to happen whoever tries to upload these episodes. Christophee (talk) 11:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Should YouTube fail me, I know of other video hosting sites I can upload to. These tend to be less on the ball with copyright. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::ZippCast would probably be my second choice. Here's the website's only Robot Wars video, to show you the site. http://www.zippcast.com/video/de585fb09a7f546f527 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:10, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Good idea. It's strange that they'd pursue it so fervently, when they'll probably never show reruns or put it out on DVD. Dailymotion is another site that I'd recommend, and failing that Veoh. Competing Robots template Since all the UK series have them, as well as the German Series, I figured we should do templates for the US and Dutch series as well. This one is going to be difficult, though, because although it had a "US Championship", it really was treated like it was an American Robot Wars Extreme. How do you reckon we should do this? Should we treat the template as it was an Extreme (Major, Minor, International, and so on)? And in that case, how should we seperate the robots? CBFan (talk) 22:26, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose we could split it into US Championship and Side Competitions, but I'm not really sure how that would look. Which method do you think would look better? Christophee (talk) 22:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC) How does this look? CBFan (talk) 23:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I like it very much. Good work. Christophee (talk) 12:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Filming dates I'm finding it hard to believe that the Extreme 1 and US Season 1 filming dates would have been four months apart, considering they shared a championship. Apparently June 2001 for this series comes from a source, but do we have a source for the February 2001 date on the Extreme 1 page? Christophee (talk) 00:09, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Also, I've noticed from that source that the broadcast date for the first US episode is given as August 21, 2001, but we have August 20 as the date on the wiki. I think I got those dates from TV.com (or something similar) so I'm not sure which to believe. Update: I've considered that the date on that site could just be when the news item was added, rather than the broadcast date, so maybe we should just stick with what we already have. Second update: This poster confirms the date we already had, so August 21 must be the day the site was updated. Broadcast dates for all the episodes are also given further down the page. I really should check these things before I ask questions about them on talk pages. Christophee (talk) 00:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) CrocBot Does anyone have any information on a Robot from RWEW Season 1 named Crocbot? I was reading through Team Run Amok's Season 1.0 Report (link from Tiger Cat's page), and I read that in the pits to their left was Close Enough, and "To our right was Crocbot, who I never got to see compete". Does anyone have any pictures or info on this mystery robot? Thank you. :PenDragonStudios (talk) 04:54, November 20, 2014 (PST) ::Nope, we haven't found anything. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC)